


After

by artisan447



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For evil_jacquie, who said, "You know I've always wondered where that purple dress came from and how did Ezra get back home after?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> For evil_jacquie, who said, "You know I've always wondered where that purple dress came from and how did Ezra get back home after?"

He's in it up to his neck from the minute he's coaxed into bemused agreement.

Bundled into the back room of the store, laced up, painted, jolting across rutted ground, then doing his damndest to walk in preposterous shoes, projecting an air of confidence.

Wearing a dress.

He can still see sky blue eyes sparkling up at him from the boardwalk, the mischievous grin and cocky slant of hips.

Hear the raspy Texas drawl that ghosted over his ear as a warm hand under his elbow helped him into the wagon: "Bet that corset'll come off faster'n it went on."


End file.
